1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable stroller capable of attaching a child seat thereto, in particular a stroller having detachable armrests.
2. Background Art
A child seat, attached to a car seat in a car, is generally used when putting an infant, e.g. less than one year old, in the car. A stroller capable of attaching a child seat thereto has been proposed. When traveling by a car with an infant in the child seat secured to a car seat, the child seat with the infant lying therein can be detached from the car seat after arriving at a destination. The child seat can then be attached to the stroller for use as a stroller seat, facilitating travel in the destination.
On the other hand, when putting an infant, e.g. from one to two years old, in a stroller, the infant can be put directly in the seat of the stroller without using a child seat.
A stroller, which is capable of attaching a child seat thereto as described above, generally uses particular attachments to attach the child seat to the stroller body. Such attachments generally cannot be detached from the stroller even when an infant is put directly in the seat of the stroller without using the child seat.
Some strollers have armrests. In such a conventional stroller, armrests cannot be detached from the stroller body. Thus, the armrests, even when not in use, remain secured to the stroller body.
Such a conventional stroller having armrests is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-98995.